mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Swirl/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png|Dizzy Twister,listening to the Mayor. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Dizzy Twist on the upper left corner. Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Dizzy Twister run for the party S1E02.png Dizzy Twister and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Muffins! Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy backs away from Gilda S1E05.png Lyra Heartstrings, Dizzy Twister, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Boast Busters Spike questions the use of magic as a talent S1E06.png The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Swarm of the Century Decorating for the princess part 4 S1E10.png|Prepping for Princess Celestia's visit. Winter Wrap Up Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team. Roof shovel singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Cloud Kicker and Dizzy Twister fly happily S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Audience is watching S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|It's so hard to see but she's in the center of the pic. Crowd cheering S1E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png Feeling Pinkie Keen The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Oops... Sonic Rainboom City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|Dizzy Twister sleeping in the audience. Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20.png Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png Season two Lesson Zero Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|I want it! Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|I need it! Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Dizzy Twister Costume S2E4.png|Dizzy Twister's lion costume. Twilight walking S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Even lions bow down to the princess. Luna talking S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Dizzy S2E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Everypony scared S2E04.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve Spike telling the story S2E11.png Pegasus Tribe S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Dizzy happy S02E15.png|Yummy!! Everypony complaining S02E15.png|Aww, c'mon!! Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png|Without wings and with a toaster cutie mark. Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png|Without wings. Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|Watching Pinkie go by Hurricane Fluttershy Mule returns S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Is that you thunderlane S2E22.png Need a germ free environment S2E22.png It was Blossomforth S2E22.png Thunderlane Blossomforth S02E22.png Thunderlane glaring at Blossomforth S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Fluttershy flying S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Exhausted ponies S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Without wings or a cutie mark. One Bad Apple Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Wonderbolts Academy The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png Machine producing cloud S3E7.png Appalled Cadets S3E07.png Lightning Dust gets zero approval S3E07.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Category:Character gallery pages